Conventionally, medical image diagnosis apparatuses such as ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses, X-ray diagnosis apparatuses, X-ray Computed Tomography (CT) apparatuses, and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatuses are configured to perform various types of image processing processes. Examples of the image processing processes include a filtering process performed for the purpose of smoothing images and reducing noise.
However, the effect of an image processing process varies depending on the actual length per sample in the data serving as a target of the image processing process. For example, between two pieces of image data rendering mutually the same image taking target, if the quantity of pixels per unit length is different, the effect of an image processing process performed on the pieces of image data will also be different.